


The unseen

by YosanoOrihara



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Română
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 19:24:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20698622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YosanoOrihara/pseuds/YosanoOrihara
Summary: Aceasta este o poveste despre cei morţi, cei blestemaţi şi cei uitaţi.





	The unseen

Tăcerea ce se așternuse asupra încăperii devenise mult prea apăsătoare. În camera prost luminată, un bărbat își ascuțea sabia lungă cu grijă ca și cum ar fi atins o iubită. Își trecea mana prin pletele lungi din timp în timp apoi revenea la munca sa. Pentru asasinul renumit Fujisake Hirotsu aceea nu era decât o altă după-amiaza obișnuită în care se pregătea pentru o nouă misiune.

— Sunt plictisit. Hai să terminăm mai repede cu asta.

Tânărul care vorbise își înăbuși un căscat sub privirea dezaprobatoare a prietenei sale. Cei doi își petrecuseră întreaga după-amiază urmărindu-l pe asasinul în cauză până la apartamentul său unde așteptaseră ca acesta sa își termine treaba. Iar omul nici nu remarcase că pe patul lui se întinse un bărbat în haină de tweed, iar pe podea se așezase o femeie în jachetă de piele.

— Grăbește-te atunci! Mi se face foame stând aici degeaba.

— Sigur, răspunse brunetul, accentul trădându-i originile. Îți fac cinste cu cina dacă îmi ia mai mult de o lovitură să-l dobor.

Femeia mormăi ceva în rusă, probabil în legătură cu probabilitatea ca așa ceva să se întâmple. Nenorocitul nu greșea niciodată. Sub nicio forma nu avea nevoie de mai mult de un glonț ca să-l doboare pe bărbatul din fața lor, fie el și asasin.

Englezul îndreptă pistolul spre capul țintei întoarse cu spatele și trase piedica. Acel moment era mereu crucial. Momentul în care asasinul devenea vizibil pentru ținta lui. În mod normal dura câteva secunde înainte ca viața țintei să se termine brusc. Dar existau cazuri în care cele câteva secunde de dinainte să apese pe trăgaci erau suficiente.

Asasinul se mișcă fulgerător, iar sabia tăie glonțul în două. Ceva scânteie în ochii englezului atunci când observă mișcarea. Poate era uimire, poate era admirație... Cert este că nu făcu nicio mișcare să evite următoarea lovitură a asasinului. Sabia acestuia proaspăt ascuțită deschise un zâmbet roșu în pielea tânărului. Cu toate acestea, asasinul fu cel care căzu la pământ gemând. Duse o mână la piept acolo unde îl străpunse glonțul – cel de-al doilea glonț, pe care englezul îl trăsese în momentul în care îi fusese tăiat gâtul.

— Felix! exclamă rusoaica alergând lângă prietenul ei.

Pistolul dispăruse într-unul din buzunarele interioare ale hainei lungi, iar bărbatul – cel numit Felix – apăsă cu degetele lungi rana încă sângerândă.

— Vai mie! Am irosit două gloanțe pe mizeria asta. Măcar de nu ar fi fost atât de previzibil.

— Felix... Ești un idiot.

— Da, dar până și tu trebuie să recunoști ca sunt un idiot deștept.

Felix scoase din buzunar o rolă de bandaje și o înfășură în jurul gâtului. Încă una din multele fâșii de pânză ce îi acopereau corpul ca o a doua piele.

— Îți datorez eu cina de data asta. Ca parteneră a ta nu trebuia să te las să ajungi într-o situație atât de critică.

— Frumos din partea ta, Vanya. Dar mă tem că ți-ai irosi banii. Tot ce îmi trebuie e un ceai negru.

Femeia nu comentă cu privire la gusturile lui deși nu își mai amintea ultima dată când îl văzuse înghițind ceva solid. Incepea să se întrebe dacă nu cumva era ceva în neregulă cu el. Deşi, dacă se gândea mai bine, niciunul dintrei ei nu se încadra în standardele normalului.

— Sigur. Ar trebui probabil să-ți concentrezi energia ca să vindeci rana aia.

Felix nu mai răspunse, probabil că își forțase gâtul prea mult deja. Avea o rezistență uimitoare la durere, dar nici măcar el nu era invincibil. Conduse mașina în tăcere până la cel mai apropiat restaurant și parcă pe marginea șoselei. Vanya se treyi întrebându-se dacă avea să observe cineva maşina neagră sau regulile inexistentenţei se aplicau şi la obiecte.

— Ești sigur că nu vrei să iau ceva la pachet? întrebă ea, inspectandu-l cu ochi îngrijorați.

Felix își trecu mâna prin părul brunet ciufulit, singurul lucru dezordonat la ținuta lui.

— Doar ceaiul, te rog.

Vanya ridică din umeri și se strecură în bucătăria restaurantului. Câteva minute mai târziu reveni cu o pizza uriașă, o ceașcă de ceai și o sticlă de whiskey. Nimeni nu avea sa le observe lipsa, cel mai probabil.

În ciuda gâtului rănit, Felix sorbi din cafea cu nesaț și se întinse pe canapea în cea mai retrasă parte a restaurantului. Vanya îi împinse picioarele la o parte și se trânti lângă el.

— Nu aș fi crezut vreodată că îmi va plăcea să nu exist.

— Spui asta de fiecare dată când profităm de "starea" noastră, replică el făcând-o să chicotească.

— Asta da.

Felix desfăcu sticla de whiskey și luă câteva guri zdravene. Prietena lui abia de observă în timp ce devora o felie de pizza. Când ridică privirea din farfuria goală, observă că englezul golise sticla.

— Nu te-aș fi luat drept un băutor înrăit. Nu voi erați cu ceaiul?

— Au trecut peste 40 ani de când am vizitat Marea Britanie. Unele lucruri pur și simplu nu mai sunt la îndemână.

Vanya fixă cu privirea geamul spre bucătăria restaurantului și cât ai clipi se afla înăuntru. Felix bătu din palme impresionat. Abilitatea ei de a se teleporta în orice loc atâta timp cât se afla în aria ochilor săi sau cu care avea o conexiune directă îl fascina întotdeauna. Nici nu terminase șirul gândurilor când rusoaica reveni lângă el cu o sticla de vin în mana. Brunetul strâmbă din nas. Îi displăcea gustul acrişor al vinului.

— Am adus și paste, în cazul în care vrei să mănânci ceva. Presupun ca gâtul ți s-a vindecat până acum.

Cu greu își stăpâni bărbatul impulsul de a vomita la vederea pastelor albicioase așezate în farfurie și amestecate cu o mulțime de sosuri. Îi luă însă câteva secunde ca să-și revină și să pună masca indiferentă pe chip. Se îndoia că Vanya observase ceva.

— Nu, mersi. Sunt bine.

— Cum vrei.

Vanya se lansă din nou într-un maraton de mestecat și în câteva minute mâncarea dispăruse din farfurie. Sincer, dacă ei nu ar fi fost morți deja, Vanya abia s-ar fi îngrăşat mult mai mult decât trebuia la înălţimea ei. _Și dacă nu am fi deja morți, eu as fi murit de foame._

— E timpul să mergem. Vreau să prind câteva ore de somn în noaptea asta, îi spuse el plictisindu-se s-o privească mâncând.

Se ridicară în același timp și pășiră împreună spre ieșire. Rusoaica întinse mâna cu gândul să deschidă ușa când cineva se izbi de ea. Șocată, făcu câțiva pași în spate. Ei nu existau în lumea umană decât atunci când erau pe cale să ucidă. Atunci cum putuse fata aceea să se izbească de Vanya? Felix își lăsă privirea să cutreiere asupra fetei. Părea să aibă în jur de 18-19 ani. Când fata își ceru scuze către Vanya, privirile li se întâlniră. Felix descoperi ceva ciudat în ochii ei. Exista o anumită legătură cu moartea. Iar fata părea și mai șocată decât Vanya.

— Scuze, murmură ea din nou și ieși pe ușă.

— Ce a fost asta? întrebă Vanya,   
  
Cu toți cei peste cincizeci de ani de experiență, Felix trebuia să recunoască că nu mai întâlnise decât o singură dată pe cineva viu care putea interacţiona cu ei. Şi nu avea idee cum era posibil.

*

Picioarele tânărului cedară sub el și se prăbuși pe asfaltul zgrumțuros. Deschise gura nereușind să scoată vreun sunet. Mâinile îi tremurau incontrolabil în timp ce panica își făcea culcuș în inima lui. Încercă din nou să țipe în speranța că cineva avea să-l audă și să-l salveze. Dar în realitate cunoștea adevărul crud. Nimeni nu avea să știe. Nimeni nu avea să vină să-l salveze. Aceasta era viața reală, nu vreo serie de benzi desenate cu super eroi. Iar în viața reală nu existau bărbați în costume de latex care să sară de pe clădiri și să-l prindă pe criminal.

_Dar n__u vreau să mor, _gândi băiatul în timp ce sabia cobora cu viteză pe gâtul lui.


End file.
